Mirror Chat
by AdorableElephant
Summary: The Harry Potter characters use special mirrors to communicate! With a dash of A Very Potter Musical! Please review! Heads up: I mostly likely failed at the humor.


Mirror Chat

**MUCH TO MY DISMAY I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES! I don't own Disney either. Or Twizzlers. Or A Very Potter Musical. Or Twilight. But who needs those things. I have a cat.**

Hermione Granger was an ordinary girl. She got up late, watched Disney Channel, wore pink, and acted just like any other girl the age of fourteen. So, it was most surprising when she took out parchment and a feather quill, wrote a lengthy letter, signed her name at the bottom, and put it's envelope into the beak of a snowy white owl, which flew away with it.

Hermione watched it fly away into the clouds, then plopped on her bed to dive into a book called _Hogwarts: A History_, not getting very far, for the excitement of the news to which she had just responded kept surfacing to the front of her mind. Her friend, Harry Potter, was moving right next door to her. After clearing his godfather's name with a complicated plan the previous year, Harry was able to move in with Sirius Black, escaping his awful relatives after fourteen long years.

So, giving in, Hermione put the book back in her school trunk and picked up her hand mirror. "Harry Potter." She spoke into it clearly, and miles away, a boy named Harry Potter picked up his vibrating pink mirror and said hello. You see, when I said that Hermione Granger was normal, I failed to mention a few points that make her a little short of being called your average teenager.

I failed to mention, that is, that Hermione Granger was a witch. Not like caldrons, and broomsticks, and warty noses, and such, but, well, exactly like that actually, apart from that last one in Hermione's case.

"Hello?" came Harry's voice from the mirror. "Harry?" Hermione called into the mirror, then, upon seeing his face reflected back at her she gave the mirror a hug.

"Yes Hermione, it's meeeee, now what do you want?"

"I just couldn't believe it! You and Sirius are really-"

"Yes, Hermione, we are! I didn't think that you would of gotten my owl yet!"

"Oh! Yes I have!"

"I can see that." Harry muttered.

"What? Oh, it doesn't matter, anyway, I've written you a response, oh I do hope Hedwig can find you!"

"What? Hermione, Hedwig is the brightest witch-owl of our year! She's the owl who mailed, not the owl who got confused! Duhhh!"

"Yeah, you're right, what was I thinking?"

"Hermione, no one knows what you're thinking."

Just then each of the teen not-muggles, mirror's split into two parts, and on came another face with a bag of Twizzlers reaching toward it.

"Did somebody say Ron Weasley?"

"No Ron, actually we didn't, we were just talking about Hedwig." Harry responded.

"Oh, well I'll just go then…"

"That's right, go on nerd! Goyle rules!" came a voice from a third fourteen year old.

"Goyle, go away, before Malfoy decides to come crash our mirror party too, which I really wouldn't like because I am VERY superstitious!"

"Did somebody say Draco Malfoy?" came a white haired wizard on yet another box on the small hand-held mirror.

"No, Malfoy, Harry only said your last name, not Draco. Just Malfoy." Hermione corrected rather not-smartly.

"Well now you did so hah!"

"Malfoy come on, just leave the mirrors getting crowded…" Harry said to no avail.

"I'm Cho Chang ya all!" came another witch's voice.

"Umm.. Cho, Harry was just saying how crowded it is on here, we don't really have room-"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! That was just Draco. Are you nuts? This is CHO CHANG we talkin about here, she is beautiful, no WAIT! She is more that beautiful, she's supermegafoxyawesomehot! She's more appealing, more attractive, more intresting then any girl I know. In my immediate group of friends! Hey Cho Chang I wrote a song for ya. Ya wanna hear it? It goes-"

All- "No!"

Harry: "Whyyyy, it's a good song?"

"Hufflepuff's are particularly good finders!" came one more wizard.

Just then all but the last signed off. I think you know why. ( If you don't is was because it was Cedric is an annoying spare, and gets killed for being so with many regrets.) After that, a last person picks up a mirror and joins the lonely Diggory.

"You're a vampire." Comes the voice of a muggle.

**If you want to be totally awesome, just review, yep. That will get you there.**


End file.
